


Abducted

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [82]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Jaime Lannister abducts Brienne Tarth, a sworn enemy of their family on his father’s instructions. On their way to King’s Landing, things begin to take a different turn.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 20
Kudos: 97





	Abducted

**Author's Note:**

> I thought : "Can I tell a whole story in these many words?"  
> Then I wondered, "Why not give it a shot?"  
> So here's what it turned out to be.

“You’re a coward, Lannister,” she bursts out, as soon as he strips the tape off her mouth. “You pretended to show interest in me over a drink, and when I wasn’t looking—”

“I drugged you, yes.” Jaime circles the pole to make sure the bindings are secure. “Such things are fair in love and war. So it’s not a big deal—”

“It is a big deal. You resorted to a cheap trick like this—”

“And you fell for it,” he blasts her back. “What the hell did you expect me to do? Fall into bed with you and then ask you to just drive away with me?” 

“So typical of men like you.” Pissed off, she looks uglier. “Using your effortless charm to—”

“I think you might want to consider stopping this nonsense if you don’t want me to gag you again,” he coolly warns. While he’s no bounty hunter, holding a hostage isn’t new to him. Types like her, he can easily deal with.

This quietens her, but only for a while. 

“Why?” she barks, again.

He puts down his gun. “You’re a Stark insider who knows more than she needs to, a threat to my family.”

“I thought Tywin Lannister employed men to clean up his mess,” she mocks. “Is he running short of cash these days—”

“He wanted me to handle you personally—”

“Yeah, by trying to seduce me over a drink and—”

“We Lannisters resort to whatever gets the job done.” Was she really thinking he was out there to pick up a woman like her?

“My fault,” Brienne grunts, kicking angrily at a trash can lying beside her. “I almost trusted you thinking you were a decent guy.”

+++++ 

He pushes the tray towards her. “Eat.” 

“I’m not hungry.”

Ugly and stubborn is a bad combination. Fuck his fate to thrust both at him at the same time!

“If you faint I’ll have to haul you from place to place. I’m not willing to bear that overhead.” Surprisingly it had been quite easy for him to drag her unconscious body out of the bar. But he’d be a fool to let her have the privilege of knowing that.

“For some reason your dad wants me alive.” Her pretty eyes flash dangerously, attempting to see through him. “That’s why you’re concerned that I—”

“Why else would I bother?” He draws out his gun. “Keeping you walking and talking is the instruction, but if you—” Crawling closer, he shoves his face into hers. “If you act too smart I might just try and convince my father that silencing you for good is a far better option.”

Those eyes are far from intimidated. “You’re never going to do that, Lannister.”

+++++

He sits guard while she sleeps, eyes fixed on the dim light of the only lamp above them illuminating her profile. What man with his eyesight intact would go for a woman like this? 

Unbidden, his thoughts go out to the sad eyes he’d noticed that night when he’d been observing her from afar. Gazing wistfully into her drink, she looked like she was pining for someone. It felt like she was in some great pain, suffered some heartbreak, maybe. And he’d very nearly felt bad for her, though just for a fleeting second or two.

How would his father deal with her when he hands her over? He had not been appraised with those details. Would she be interrogated and then left alive? Would she be tortured? Will they— 

“Not my problem,” he mutters to himself, then takes to staring at nothing in particular.

+++++

“You didn’t look like you were enjoying your drink that evening,” he brings it up, when they’re sitting there in an uncomfortable silence. Some civil conversation now and then wouldn’t hurt. “Is it a date gone wrong? Am I staring into the eyes of a jilted lover—”

“None of your business.” But her fingers drumming restlessly on her thigh tell him at least the first part of his assumption is correct.

“It’s a long way to King’s Landing, Tarth.” And unfortunately he’s stuck with Ms. Dullness-personified as his only company. “How do you propose we spend the time?”

Brienne scoffs. “You really want to _spend time_ with me?” 

“I’m trying to be decent.”

“ _Decent_ would’ve meant not attempting to seduce me when you didn’t mean it.” Angry eyes bind him with ropes of flames. “But you’re a Lannister. Had I known that beforehand—”

“You think I’m a predator who frequents bars to lure women into bed using my charm?” But then how would she know that he’s been a one-woman man until Cersei recently chose to leave him high and dry. “You might really want to reconsider your opinion about me, Brienne.”

Those eyes narrow, yet he feels like they’re huge wells of fire, engulfing him, drowning him. “Why do you care what I think of you, Lannister?”

She’s right. Since when have Lannisters bothered about what people perceive of them? Why should he fucking lose sleep over what a woman like her has in mind about him?

+++++

“Let me take a look.”

“I—I’m fine.” Teeth chattering, she hugs herself and retreats to her corner.

“No, you aren’t. Let me see if—” 

Jaime presses a palm to her burning forehead, but is instantly pushed away.

“Don’t touch me.” She shrinks further against the wall. 

“Oh, I have no desire to,” he hisses, equally bitter. “It’s your fever that bothers me.” Judging from the feel, it must be easily over a hundred and one. “You need medical attention.”

“Are you going to risk taking me to a doctor?” Even when pale and cold, she’s full of cheek and grit and a burning desire to get under his skin. “Aren’t you worried—”

“I’ll go out and see what I can do.” They’re miles away from the nearest civilization, so getting a doctor is out of the question, so a drugstore is all he might have to make do with.

He uncuffs her and unties her ropes. “Lie down for a while.” He rummages into his bag and tosses her a spare blanket. “This should keep you warm.”

Wrapping the layers around her, she curls up like a cat. “Aren’t you worried I might escape?” she asks, when he’s about to leave.

“You’re going nowhere in this state. The moment you step out, you’ll faint.” Hoping she doesn’t risk her health with such foolishness, he turns his back to her.

He’s back in an hour with some soup, their supper and a strip of paracetamol. 

“Have you really gone soft on me?” she remarks, regarding him and his supplies.

_As if._

“I need you alive.” Famished, he unpacks his food and begins to shovel it down. “Now unless you’re going to have that for breakfast—”

Scowling, she digs into her food, and fortunately doesn’t speak when she eats. Too tired, perhaps. Her usually pale face is paler now. When she’s finished with her meal, she slumps against the wall and closes her eyes.

He gets up to offer her a tablet and some water. “Take this and try to get some sleep.”

She looks at him with half-open eyelids. “How do I know you’re not trying to poison me?”

He chuckles at her stupidity. “If I wanted to I could have easily killed you by now.”

+++++

Jaime wakes up to the warmth of her body pressed to his and a raging need between his legs.

When he’d been tasked with abducting this woman and taking her to his father, little did he know that tending to her is going to be a part of the deal. Sharing a blanket with a hostage should be an ordeal, not a comfortable night’s sleep after days and a morning wood he knows he cannot take care of that easily—

No, she isn’t the reason for this. Not even in his wildest dreams would he dream of a woman like her, except—

 _That was just a dream. It means nothing._

Her yelp wipes out all traces of his imagination. “You—we slept together?” She breaks out of his arms and rolls away. “Tell me we didn’t—” 

“Fuck, no!” Can’t she see they’re fully clothed? “You were shivering like hell and I thought—” The dream and her naked body begins to trickle in again. “I took it that you could do with some body heat. And… you were sleeping there wrapped in all the blankets I brought, and I was cold, so—”

“You snuggled against me for the blankets.”

“Of course. But you thought I—”

“I should’ve remembered you’re not interested,” she mumbles, colour rising up her neck.

“When I’m interested in a woman, she’ll know,” Jaime emphatically assures her. 

“Right.” She nods vigorously.

“So believe me—”

“I do.”

Still looking grumpy, she busies herself with putting away their makeshift bed. 

Rolling his eyes, Jaime stretches his arms. Always the ladies-magnet, he’s never spared a thought to the possibility of a woman recoiling at his touch. Her extreme reaction feels strange and somewhat… _insulting_.

+++++ 

“Have you ever done this before?” she asks, when they resume their drive.

He looks at her in the mirror. “What do you mean?”

“Saving your enemy. What you did for me last night—the soup, the medicine—”

“I did it because I need you alive,” he gruffly justifies.

_Yes, that is all this is._

+++++ 

Instead of him dragging her, it is Brienne hauling an injured Jaime to their designated hideout for the night.

“Why do we always have to stop at places like this?” She carefully lays him on his back. “Why can’t we spend the nights in a hotel?” 

“Hotels wouldn’t conceal us,” he gasps, pointing out the obvious.

“Stuck in these godforsaken barns and other shady places—” attacking his buttons, she rips his shirt open “—we can’t even have someone attend to your wound—”

“It’s just a superficial stab.” 

“You know it’s not,” she explodes, pressing her palm to stem the blood-flow on his side. “Now hang in there while I—”

She moves away, and closing his eyes, he rests his head on the wall.

“Stay with me, Jaime,” she calls, her voice caked with concern. “Don’t move. Don’t strain yourself.”

This is the first time she’s called him Jaime. Despite the blinding pain, he can’t help smiling at the improvement. 

She returns with a towel and a water bottle. “I’ll clean the wound and dress it for now.”

“We should have some antiseptic in my first aid box.” He gestures to his backpack. “You’ll find it in there.”

“Why lock horns with them when you could’ve saved yourself?” she asks, dabbing the blood away. “Is taking me to your father worth more than your life? Why did you come back for me—”

“They would’ve dragged you into the woods and raped you.” The thought of it churns his guts. “How could I—”

He looks away. And she doesn’t talk about it anymore.

+++++ 

“You were once with Renly Baratheon?”

A shadow falling over her face, Brienne lowers her bottle. “It’s been a while and I’m over him now, but thinking about it when I’m alone makes me feel low even now.” She takes another gulp, and her breathing gets heavier, and those beautiful eyes mistier, her past taking the brilliance off them. “I should’ve known, though,” she laments. “It’s now quite obvious that a handsome man like Renly wouldn’t last long with someone like me. And when you came along—” She breaks away, staring down into her booze.

Suddenly, his behavior at the bar feels ten times more terrible. Something tugs at his chest. Is it just guilt, though?

“Renly doesn’t deserve you.” It was meant to remain in his head, but somehow the armour of his restraint is no more a match for her eyes.“You’ll find someone who’s attracted to you for who you are.”

She smiles sadly. “You’re just saying that to—” She sets her drink down. “Why do you say that?”

His dream makes a comeback in his head. “Because I think so.”

Her drunkenness drags her closer to him. “Why did you save me, Jaime?” The pale glow of the lamp above illuminates her freckles, every one of which he can count. In this light, she does look quite… _alluring_. “First you helped me recover from the fever, and then you took a hit to protect me from those men—”

“I thought a woman can tell when I’m interested,” he whispers, breathing down her face.

“I thought you were interested when you approached me at the bar,” she whispers back, those full lips drawing him to them. “And that was a terrible misunderstanding—” 

“But this isn’t.”

Whether it is the alcohol in his blood or the saturation of his emotions, he doesn’t know, but when Jaime goes for the kiss, he goes all the way. 

Cracked and chapped, not soft and moist like Cersei’s, the first touch of her lips is wildly arousing, and like an addict craving a more potent shot, he dives in for more. With a soft _‘oh’_ that warms his breath, she closes her eyes and throws her arms around his neck, and he draws her closer, taking in her essence, soaking in her warmth. Her mouth pushing harder against his, she lets one hand slip down his back, stroking him, the other wading through his hair. Sigh following sigh, she melts into him, her nipples jabbing into his heaving chest, her kisses leaving him with her body’s answers to his need, demanding a release to her own.

When their lips part, the desire in her eyes is just like in his dreams.

+++++

No blankets are spread over them when they huddle together this time, nor do their clothes stand between them. Now there’s no need for him to dream what fucking her would be like.

Her eyes are pools of lust, and her mouth is hotter than sex, and when he takes her in a kiss, she rewards him with a girlish cry that makes him want to give her more. She parts her lips, breathing heavily as he glides along, and when he stops at a scar he meets, she bursts into a whimper, dragging her palm down his chest. 

Feather-soft fingertips meet his balls when he lets two fingers travel lightly over her skin. Down her neck, he lets them drift, then across her shoulder and along her collarbone. Dancing up the curve of her breasts, he explores with his touch, halting at every shiver and enjoying every flush that erupts, his lips sucking in her sharp breath with more of the kisses he can’t get enough of. Her nipples harden when his fingers meet them, and she squirms, grinding her hips against his to brush the peak of his arousal.

He lowers her; lowers onto her, and her thighs part… ready. 

The fire burns. Around them, warming them. Within them, devouring them.

His kisses move downwards, getting hotter as he gets closer to her scent. He lingers on her thigh with a little nip or two, then generous swirls of his tongue. 

Ravenous, he presses his mouth to her cunt. Tongue plunging deep, he tastes her… tortures her… Her hips thrust into him; with every lick, she moans louder. He leaves her breathless, then lets her breathe. He lets her ascend, then—

_“Oh, Jaime!”_

Those thighs come shuddering down on his face; strong hands grip his arms, fiery blue eyes telling him she craves more than this. 

He slides up on her; and kissing her again, enters her, his rock hard cock easing smoothly into her hot wetness. He shifts his hips, and pinning her down, he buries himself deep within her.

Only now does he realize how badly he’s been wanting this!

The sting of her teeth on his skin, the furiously hungry squeezing of her cunt when she draws him deeper—this is all so primal, the beasts in them coming alive, mating, melding together. But to all this carnal madness, there is another layer. Something deeper. A connection that goes beyond this frantic fucking. He can feel it in her urgent gasps of his name, in the heated rush of her nipples rubbing his chest. He can feel it in their palms pressed together, their fingers wrapped in an intimate embrace. 

He melts when she fondly caresses the scar he has taken for her. For her, he’d take a hundred more. He’d keep her safe from every hand that threatens her, every pair of lustful eyes that dare touch her with their filthy gaze. A thousand promises, he wants to make. A thousand nights of bliss— _no_ , an eternity of bliss, he wants with her. 

With the kiss he lays on her mouth when she breaks down into stuttering chants of his name, he seals his affection. 

With a needy, ' _Brienne'_ in her ear when his tearing climax crashes down on him, bathing them both in its rapture, he lets her know.

When this sublime moment withdraws, leaving behind its gentle caress on them, Jaime holds her close.

+++++

He wakes up to streaks of sunlight pouring through the window and Brienne sitting by his side, staring straight ahead.

“Hey!” Getting up, he lays a hand on her shoulder. 

“Jaime, about last night—” He can feel her tremble. “Was it just a drunken fuck?”

He takes her chin between his thumb and forefinger and turns her face to his. “Look into my eyes, Brienne, and tell me: is that what you see in them?”

“But—” 

“Those sweet nothings—they weren’t _nothing_ ,” he softly assures her. 

She believes. But something else clouds the brilliance of her eyes. “We’re enemies—”

“You’re free to leave.” He has been thinking it over all night. “Flee to Winterfell where you’ll be away from my family’s clutches. I’ll make arrangements for your tickets.”

“But your father—”

“I’ll stall a bit, then go back and tell him you escaped.”

“That would reflect badly on you—”

“Such things are fair in love and war.” He kisses her gently, and then they spend a moment looking into each other’s eyes. “Not enemies, Brienne,” he whispers, caressing her lips with his. “Not anymore.”

Brienne still looks far from pleased. “Does this mean I’m never going to see you again?”

“When the time is right I’ll find you,” he says, and draws her into his arms. “It’s a promise.”

Staying away from her is not a possibility his heart can consider.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first attempt in condensing to a one-shot what I, otherwise, would have made into a multi-chapter.  
> And as always, I treasure your comments :)


End file.
